Kai Hiwatari
Kai Hiwatari is the captain of the Bladebreakers and his beyblade is Dranzer. He was the leader of the Blade sharks. Description Kai is the son of a noble family and heir to the huge Japanese military company "Hiwatari Enterprise". He is a hard worker who is cool, serious and a rather unsociable person, but is full of ability in Beyblading by self-education. He is the captain of the Bladebreakers throughout most of the Beyblade anime series and the keeper of the Phoenix Bit-Beast, Dranzer. Kai is voiced by David Reale in the English dub and by Urara Takano in the original Personality Kai is a proud and very confident blader who is willing to sacrifice everything to get what he wants, which he usually gets through hard work, sweat or steel-hard determination, though he doesn't seem to mind stepping on some toes on his way up. He is also a quiet and mysterious person. However if he at any time doesn't succeed in what he wants to do, he is very likely to feel down, and stay down for a while, in a depressed state, even willing to give up what he holds so dear, beyblading. However when time comes he overcomes his defeat and rises stronger and even more determined than before. Although rather introverted, Kai is one of the most emotionally driven beybladers in the series and far more emotional when he beyblades, depicting the great importance that beyblading holds over his life. Even as a the captain of the Bladebreakers, he always kept a certain distance from his teammates. According to Emily, Kai was afraid to get to know them as he might start to like them which, eventually, happens. He has always acted alone without making friends and appeared to not know the meaning of friendship after being alone and friendless most of his life, only caring for his abusive grandfather who continuously used him. But when Kai was stuck in the ice at Lake Baikal and his teammates, whom he had betrayed and insulted, desperately tried to save him, he was appalled to realize that they liked him and never stopped being his friends, finally shattering the 'invisible wall' he had created as stated by Kenny. As the series progresses, he matures and becomes more open with his teammates and grows more comfortable around them. In the end, despite his differences with many of his peers in the beyblade community, Kai sacrifices a great deal to free the world of the influence of Boris and his BEGA company. It is revealed that Kai really cares about his teammates. He saved Max from being smashed under a meter thick glass in Beyblade, brought Driger back to Ray during a fight with Dunga, he saved Tyson, Hilary, Ray and Kenny from Team Psykick's headquarters in V-Force, he saved Hilary couple of times on the island in V-Force, he saved his teammates from the cage that was falling due to Sickle Weasel and risked his life to destroy the BEGA league. His most distinguished trait is his sense of pride and fairness. Although a tough guy, he is shown to be feeding a cat with milk, bringing food for a family of cats, sitting with a cat in an alley and worrying over the safety of a cat whilst training near it. This indicates he has a soft spot for animals, showing the more human side of his nature than the cool, collected and silent front he usually has. Relationships Stephanie Towa- Girlfriend and later wife Gou Hiwatari ''': Gou is Kai's son. '''Rosie Hiwatari- Daughter with Stephanie Gallery kai_80.jpg|Kai in Beyblade season 1 kiba hiwatari.jpg 67.jpg|Kai in Beyblade V-Force Kiba.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Team BladeBreakers.jpg|Kai in Team Bladebreakers 27529_121875647849391_7566_n.jpg 92462.jpg Kai-kai-hiwatari-beybalde-13684473-399-300.jpg Gallery_08.jpg|Kai and Dranzer 48kai.jpg|Kai with Dranzer's feather 272902kai107.jpg KaiandDranzerV2.jpg|Kai and Dranzer Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:BladeBreakers Category:Beyblade G-revolution Category:BeyBlade V-force Category:Human